


Devil's Music

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by the amazing Whizzy.  So much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834984) by [whizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzy/pseuds/whizzy). 




End file.
